


Self Absorbed?

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: After Party, Awards, Best Actor, Blow Job, F/M, Golden Globes 2017, Love, Sad, Semi Public Sex, husband, speech, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Rebecca comforts her husband after he finds out what people have been saying about his acceptance speech at the Golden Globes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely heartbroken after reading all the hurtful things people were saying about his acceptance speech....

"Where are you?" I texted Tom as I sat at our table at the Golden Globes after party. I haven't seen Tom for a little while and I am getting quite worried... the entire evening had been absolutely amazing, especially since he won!! 

I feel my phone vibrate and it is a message from him. 

"I need you. I am on the second floor in one of the conference rooms." He wrote 

"Ok. I am on my way" I excuse myself from the table and make my way out of the room to locate my missing husband. 

"Which room?" I text him as I stood in front of multiple conference room doors. The next thing I hear is a door unlocking and Tom's head peering out. 

"Here love" he says quietly and allowed me to enter the room. 

"Have you been in here the whole time? I have been looking all over the place for you" I walk over to one of the chairs and sit down taking my shoes off, as my feet where killing me.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away for a minute." He says running a hand through his hair and walking towards the window on the other side of the room. 

I just sit there and stare at him. Something isn't right.... 

"What is wrong? You're not acting like a man who just won his first ever Golden Globe award." I say as I stand from the chair and walk towards him. 

He just stands there looking out the window not saying a word. I stand behind him and rubbing my hands up and down his back and then slipping them between his arms resting them on his chest, letting my head rest against his shoulder. He moves his hand to mine and holds it. 

"Darling, talk to me. I know something is wrong." I say quietly. 

"I made such a complete idiot out of myself up there tonight." He says after a while. 

"What? You did amazing!" I say pulling my hands away and walk in front of him. 

"Amazing? Have you read what people are saying? They say I am self absorbed and the whole thing was awkward." He says with anger. 

"Self absorbed? Instead of standing up there and thanking people and giving some boring speech, you went up there and brought awareness to an issue that I am sure a lot of people didn't even know about. Baby, that is so far from being self absorbed." I say running my hand down his bearded face. He moves into my hand. 

"But obviously the critics think I am and probably all those people out there." He says pointing to the door. 

"FUCK THEM! Who gives a damn about those people Tom. You are the most unselfish person in that entire room. You just won a Golden Globe tonight, an award that you deserved. Don't let some loser critics get you down and ruin your night. Baby, I am so proud of you and I am pretty sure so are your fans.... Look, we have had a crazy couple years and seeing you accepting that award tonight made me realize that it was all worth the fight. It's only the beginning for you my love and it can only get better from here. I love you!" I grab his face in my hand and kiss him passionately. He breaks the kiss and grabs my hands tightly. 

"God damn woman, I love you. Can we just go back to our hotel?" He says quietly 

"You're still upset aren't you?" I ask him. 

"No I am not. I just want to go I am tired." He looks at me with sad blue eyes. 

"Baby, I know you are upset and I am not letting you walk out of this room like this." I say sliding my hand from his chest down to his manhood giving it a nice squeeze. Tom's breath catches in his throat. 

"What are you doing?" He asks me with a straining voice. 

"I am trying to make you feel better and by the feel of it, it looks like it's working." I say squeezing his growing cock again Tom closes his eyes tightly letting out a slight moan. 

"You're a bad girl baby." He moans to me. 

I remove my hand from his cock and slip Tom's suit jacket off letting it fall to the floor, then working off his bow tie and white shirt. I slowly work my way down to my knees kissing him along the way. I am now eye level with the raging bulge in his pants I look up at Tom

"What do you want me to do?" I lick my lips staring directly in his eyes. 

"You slut.." He says darkly with a smile on his face. 

"I am your slut. Now tell me... what do you want?" I ask sternly which only makes him moan. 

"I want you to suck my cock. You know how much I love that mouth of yours." he says as he undoes his belt and I instantly grab his hands . 

"No... I want to do this. After all I am your slut." I state with out hesitation. 

"Alright then. Now stop talking and suck." Tom says as he slips a hand through my hair. 

"Yes sir!" I wink at him as I undo his belt and zipper letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor freeing his erection. 

Jesus after all these years together his cock still fucking amazes me... 

I grab his cock and start stroking it causing it to twitch. I know he won't last long so I waste no time taking his member and kiss it then push it into my mouth. Tom lets out a groan and grips my head tighter. My actions last for not even a minute when I feel Tom grab my shoulders and pull me to my feet and before I have time to register what is happening, I am immediately shoved face down on the large conference table. Tom is behind me lifting my silk black dress up and pulling my panties down, the cool air hitting my soaking entrance. 

"I am sorry love, but I can't let you get away with being a bad girl." He laughs darkly and giving me a slap on my ass. Oh god I love it! 

"Again." I moan and he smacks me again 

"Oh fuck. Again!" God this feels amazing. 

He smacks me two more times and then he runs his hand through my soaking slit and then adding a finger. I moan loudly and grip the sides of the table. I don't know how much more I can handle. 

"Oh darling, you are dripping wet. What do you want me to do?" He says using my words against me. 

"I.. ahhhhhh" Is all I can manage. 

"Now darling, use your words. What do you want?" He mocks me 

"Fuck... I need you to fuck me hard with your cock. Please! I need you" I manage to say 

"That's more like it." He says grabbing a hold of his cock and lining it up with my soaking entrance and then slamming into me with a force so hard I almost slide up the table. Usually, he gives me a moment to adjust to his size, but not tonight he immediately sets off a hard thrusting pace. Our moans and grunts filling the room and within minutes I feel that all too familiar burning sensation. 

"I am gonna come... I am gonna come.... TOM!!!" I moan loudly as my orgasm over takes my entire body. 

"Oh fuuuck .... ahh fuck I'm coming..." Tom immediately comes as my cunt clenches around his cock. He thrusts into me a few more time intensifying his orgasm and then finally he collapses on top me, kissing my neck and ear. He sits up and I roll over and immediately grab him and hug him hanging on for dear life . 

"You're love is all need in this world to be happy. I love you baby and thank you!" He says holding me tight and kissing my forehead. 

"Same here my darling. I love you too! I think we should probably go back to the party in case people start to worry." I reluctantly break away from our embrace and stand to fix my dress. 

"Honestly, I really just want to go back to our hotel and hold you all night. Please?" He says as he puts his suit back on. 

"Alright, lets go Mr. Best Actor." I laugh. 

We finish getting dressed and head back downstairs and make our goodbyes and head back to our hotel. 

We strip from our clothes and just lay there in bed tangled in each other's arms not saying a word....


End file.
